A Little While Longer
by montez
Summary: All they want is to keep each other safe, with them a little while longer, can they? Spoilers from Cyberwoman and mention of Countrycide.
1. Chapter 1

A Little While Longer  
By: Montez

 _Disclaimer: Don't own, can only dream of._

 _A/N: okay, second attempt at a Torchwood story. Love Jack and Ianto and even Owen is growing on me. I know a lot of people make him out to be a jerk, but I just couldn't do that, so he changes some throughout this story. As I wrote this I realized my Characterization was off slightly, maybe that's just because I wish the characters could 'feel' this way. Of course I'm no medical expert so please overlook if you can, it's more about the character reaction than anything. I love my hurt/comfort and angst. The Garage and beach scenes are what came to me first and I worked the rest around it. Hope its reasonable enjoyable.-Montez_

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Weevil hunts were routine, well that was how Jack saw them considering some of the stuff the rift threw at them, weevils were the rifts version of a shoplifter. Could be dangerous if cornered, but usually easily submissive when confronted with a larger force, mainly two or three members of Torchwood armed with weevil spray and sedatives. So the night had started, a small alert that appeared to be a weevil wondering somewhere it shouldn't, mainly the loading docks of a processing plant. With that Jack, Owen and Ianto headed out. Gwen was away with Rhys, and Tosh was giving directions from the Hub.

"Jack, there appears to be two more alerts, within two blocks of you." Tosh's voice sounded through their linked communicators.

"Owen, you and Ianto head that way, I'll get this one and make my way over." Jack responded.

"On it Jack, come on Tea-boy I'm already tired of being out in this weather and could use some coffee." Owen's sarcastic comments grated on Ianto's nerves as he wasn't thrilled with being out in the middle of the night either and the steady drizzle that seemed to start as soon as they exited the SUV wasn't helping.

"Call me tea-boy again and you'll get instant…decaf." Ianto commented as he jogged to keep up with the doctor.

"Now boys, play nice." Jack's smirk could be heard across their earbuds.

Silence settled over the three men as they started their search. Jack quickly found and subdued his rouge weevil, tapping his earpiece. "One down, two to go. I'm headed your way, Tosh which direction?"

"Three blocks north. Owen, Ianto you should be within…" Tosh's voice was drowned out by Owen's panicked yell.

"Ianto, behind you!" Jack took off in a dead run as the sound of a struggle and mumbled curses filled the Bluetooth.

"Owen what's going on!" the older man yelled back but got no reply as heavy breathing filled the silence.

Ianto had been checking one side of the alleyway, Owen had moved a little further down noticing a door ajar. Turning to tell Ianto he was heading inside the doctor saw a large weevil charge from its hiding place, slamming into the younger man, sending them both into the wall, the shadows of the trash bins hiding the struggle, but the sickening thump of something hitting the wall hard set the doctors feet in motion. Rounding the bins Owen could see Ianto doing a decent job of keeping the rouge alien from getting to his neck. Using the distraction the Londoner pulled the sedative from his jacket and plunged it into the creatures back, its dead weight dropping on the Welshman.

"Ianto!" Owen yelled as he pulled the heavy mass from the younger man.

"Get it off me." Ianto growled out, shoving as Owen pulled. Stumbling to his feet he staggered backward, the brick wall catching him.

"You okay?" Owen stepped forward, grabbing a suited arm when the answer wasn't fast enough, "Ianto, are you hurt?"

"What…no…" Ianto shook his head, wincing slightly as Jack's voice echoed both through the Bluetooth and the alleyway.

"What happened?" He asked breathlessly upon seeing both team members on their own two feet, but Ianto looking a little worse for wear.

"I don't…" Ianto started before Owen interrupted.

"Bloody weevil rushed him, barely had time to turn. Damn good job keeping it from ripping you apart." Owen hardly ever offered praise, but the fight 'tea-boy' put up was kind of impressive.

"Good timing, was getting worried." Ianto said back as a way of thanks for Owen's arrival.

"You okay?" Jack asked this time, still not having a good look at the younger man who was partially concealed by the shadows of the alleyway.

Ianto pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fine" he said sharply as the pain from his head slamming into the brick wall was starting to be felt.

"Jack, the last target is approximately a block from your location." Tosh's voice reminded them there was a third alien scurrying around.

"I've got this one, go." Ianto motioned for Jack and Owen to get the last one.

"You sure?" Jack asked, only to be answered by a hard glare from the young man he had started to have feelings toward. "Okay, meet you back at the SUV" with that the two older men took off as Ianto prepared to drag the subdued weevil to the vehicle.

It took him longer than it should have to drag the creature the two blocks, but he did have to stop and throw-up twice along the way. He was just glad that Jack and Owen were still closing in on their prey and hadn't radioed a successful capture until he'd gotten his quarry to the truck. He'd just popped the boot when the two men came around the corner carrying their last capture between them.

"Slipping there tea-boy? Couldn't get it up?" A shitty smirk crossed Owen's face as he glanced at the weevil at Ianto's feet and the open boot of the truck.

"I'm not the one who appears to need help." Ianto smirked back as he glanced at Jack, then back to Owen. The stunned then slightly pissed look that he received from the Londoner was more than worth the pain in his head the strain of getting the dead weight of the weevil into the back brought. Upon standing straight again though Ianto reached out to steady himself, his head swimming as his vision faded then corrected itself. He was thankful neither men noticed as they attempted to shift the last weevil into the back for its return to the release area near the sewer treatment plant.

Once they'd set the weevils back into the sewers they started the twenty minute drive to the Hub, it was pushing on 3 AM, the rain had become steadier and each of them was soaked to the bone and in dire need of a hot drink and dry clothes. Pulling into the parking garage Owen jumped out before the vehicle was turned off, "Oay, how about some caffeine 'tea-boy'" The doctor didn't even wait for a response as he made his way quickly toward the warmth the Hub would bring.

Jack got out of the SUV, shaking his head at the continued prodding Owen seemed to give their youngest team member. He was secretly waiting for the day that Ianto finally laid into the team medic, or finally made due on the promised threat of instant coffee. He was nearly to the door when he realized he hadn't heard Ianto exit the vehicle grumbling about the 'tea-boy' comment. Looking back he could just make out the younger man's silhouette through the darkly tinted windows.

"You can't sit in there all night, you know how he is, give him instant a few times and he'll stop." Jack called out, working his way back toward the vehicle.

Getting closer a feeling of unease seeped into Jack's stomach as he didn't see any movement, "Ianto!" he called out coming up on the rear drivers side, he could just make out the Welshman's head leaning against the window, seemingly asleep.

Tapping on the window he called out again, "Ianto?" fully expecting the sleeping man to start awake. When again no movement was noted Jack hit the unlock mechanism on the keychain and went to pull the door open. Figuring the opening of the door would finally rouse the slumbering man, but it was panic that filled him as the young man fell sideways, only Jack's quick reflexes saving him from hitting the ground, "Shit, Ianto!" reaching for the unconscious man's neck he quickly tapped his earpiece, "OWEN GET OUT HERE, SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH IANTO!"

The sluggish pulse under his digits and the pale, clamminess did nothing to settle his fraying nerves and he began looking the man in his arms over for injuries. He'd said he was fine, but obviously something had happened. Pounding feet brought Jack's attention to the doctor running back toward him, Tosh close behind.

"What happened?" Owen was all business, there was a time for joking and a time for seriousness, this was the latter as he took in the crumbled form of his verbal sparring partner.

"I don't know, he's not waking up and his pulse is sluggish. Was he hurt? He said he was fine." Jack responded as he gently lowered the injured man all the way down so Owen could begin an assessment.

"I don't…shit," Owen mumbled as he started to run his fingers through Ianto's hair, "I wasn't sure what the sound was, he got to his feet as soon as I got that thing off him." Owen found what he was afraid he'd find, it was a slight indention on the back of Ianto's head, "Damn it," Taking out the penlight he kept in his pocket, he quickly shined it into the younger man's eyes. "Damn it why didn't I check? We need to get him to the hospital now!" Owen stood quickly, pulling the limp man up as he went, trying to get him back into the back seat of the vehicle.

It took Jack a second to realize what Owen was doing, then he quickly helped, "What's going on Owen?"

"Just drive Jack, we need to get the hospital now or he might not wake up." Owen didn't sugarcoat anything, but especially not something that was life and death.

Jack yelled at Tosh that he'd call her from the hospital then jumped in, spinning tires as he sped the vehicle out into the deserted streets of Cardiff. The older man knew that when Owen was in full doctor mode you followed his direction and asked questions later, but this was Ianto and he needed to know what was going on. His blood froze as he heard Owen making a phone call to the nearest hospital relaying something about a closed head-wound and possible subdural hematoma. He requested a neuro-surgeon be on stand by and that their ETA was five minutes, Jack made it in three.

TWTWTWTWTW

Fighting every instinct to follow, Jack found himself pacing the hallway outside the trauma room, Owen had been allowed in and in that small concession the Captain was relieved. The pale, lifeless form of their youngest member unnerved him more than he really wanted to admit. Seeing any team member injured always affected Jack, but Ianto was different. He had already endured more than a man his age should have; an apparent rough childhood, if the unconscious comments here and there were to be believed, Canary Wharf, his partially converted girlfriend trying to kill them, then being killed in front of him, the nightmare of the cannibals, not to mention all the things the rift threw at them on a daily basis. For a man barely twenty-five his tired, sad-eyes sometimes appeared much older than even Jacks.

There was no denying the attraction Jack felt on that first night in the park when the mysterious man known as Ianto Jones had 'saved' Jack's life from a rouge weevil. Then the next morning and that amazing coffee, and finally the capture of the pterodactyl in that damn suit. The flirting that was received and reciprocated had added to the intrigue, then the world dropped out upon the discovery of the Cyberwoman in the basement. God Jack had wanted to put a bullet in that kids head, but it was the pleading for the older man to understand just how deep Ianto's love went for Lisa, when Ianto had asked him if he had ever loved anyone like that. In that moment a stab of pain tore through Jack's chest as he realized he had started having those feelings toward the desperate man in front of him.

He'd almost lost the young man that night, then a few weeks later to those monsters who claimed to be humans. But things had settled down and a fragile friendship was slowly working toward something more if Jack allowed himself to believe the stolen looks and occasional gentle touches were any indication. The older man was allowing the younger to set the pace, but his feelings were so far gone for the Welshman that if something happened to Ianto now Jack didn't know what he'd do.

Nearly thirty minutes passed before Owen exited the door, moving toward Jack as Ianto was pushed out heading toward the elevators that would take him up for needed scans then into the ICU. "Owen?" Harkness tried to move around the doctor before him, but a more forceful hand against his chest stopped him, causing him to really look at the man before him.

"They're taking him up for a CT scan and putting him in the ICU, once the Neuro-surgeon reviews the scans we'll know for sure what we're dealing with and plan a course of action." Owen watched at the door closed then turned as another doctor approached, "Jack this is Dr. Manion, he's the neurologist that's going to review Ianto's condition."

Jack reached a hand forward, glancing at the two men before settling on Dr. Manion, "So what is Ianto's condition?"

"Right now Mr. Jones is in critical condition, the scans will confirm what is going on inside his head, but we are possibly looking at a severe concussion at best or a TBI or traumatic brain injury at worst, but there does appears to be some intracranial bleeding and swelling resulting in a noted loss of feeling in his extremities. Once the scans are completed I'll have a better idea of the severity of the bleeding and whether the possibility of the loss of feeling is temporary or possibly permanent." The Doctor watched an array of emotions cross the older man's face.

"Loss of feeling?" Jack looked at Owen, "Are you saying Ianto could be paralyzed? He walked back to the car, he lifted…" Jack trailed off before saying to much in front of a civilian, "We moved him, did we do this? How could you let us move him?"

Owen could see the guilt and anger building in his boss, "Jack, where the injury is, if there is sufficient bleeding and swelling, that could be putting pressure on his spinal cord, causing paralyzes. Right now he's still breathing on his own, they are going to monitor that. Once the scans are complete we'll know more. Moving him didn't cause this, it was the head injury. The bleeding and swelling took time to cause an issue, I should have made him…" Owen turned running his hand over his face. He hated feeling useless and right now that's exactly how he felt.

"He said he was fine," Jack whispered as he lowered his head, gathering his thoughts, "So there is a chance this is temporary?" the older man looked at Dr. Manion again.

"Best case, yes." Dr. Manion replied.

"Okay," Jack took a deep breath, looking at Owen, "we need to call Tosh, let her know what's going on, we'll wait on calling Gwen, she wouldn't be able to get back for at least a day." Turning toward the Doctor, "Once he's in the ICU can we see him?" Jack needed to see Ianto, to see him breathing, to lay his hand on his chest and feel his heart beating.

"I'll see what can be arranged, the scans will take about an hour, then he'll need to be settled into Intensive Care. I can have someone call you when he can have visitors." Dr. Manion replied, motioning the two men toward the nurse's station to leave their numbers.

Once they had given the young woman working the desk their numbers, they headed up to the fourth floor to wait. Neither man felt like leaving until they saw their teammate again, "I'll call Tosh." Owen said quietly then moved towards a secluded corner of the waiting area. Jack could only nod, he knew Owen calling was best, he could explain Ianto's condition better than Jack could. Walking toward the end of the hallway Jack found the stairwell, his feet taking over as his mind drifted to the still form of the young man he was growing evermore fond of, before realizing Jack found himself at the edge of the hospitals roof. The nine story building was small compared to some of the rooves he'd found himself atop, but this one held much more significance, his mind and heart were waring inside; he'd had so many loses in his many, many years and wasn't ready to face the possibility of another.

Dawn was approaching when Owen found Jack in the same place he had stopped, just inches for empty space, "The scans are complete, he's in his room, we can see him now."

Silently Jack jumped down from the low wall and made his way back inside, Owen close behind. The nurse led them to the glass-enclosed room, "Dr. Manion will be in shortly." She said before exiting.

Jack stopped as he stepped into the room, for a man who was as tall as Jack, Ianto never looked more like the mere boy he was than in that moment. Jack had seen the young man broken, but this was the first time he ever appeared fragile. Pale skin, made the more striking against the white sheets and dark hair. A hint of stubble was visible as their long-hours the previous day and into the night gave testament that none of them had gotten a decent night sleep or chance to clean-up for the next day. Moving slowly, fearing the slightest disturbance in the air would shatter the young man in front of him, Jack made his way to the side of the bed.

Owen watched as his boss stopped next to the still form in the bed, the team medic wasn't stupid, he'd known for a while now that the older man had feelings for their 'tea-boy'. Owen shuttered slightly at that nick-name now, recalling calling out for coffee when they had gotten back to the Hub, never realizing Ianto was slowly slipping away in those minutes.

The other members of Torchwood had silently watched the 'dance' that had been playing out in front of them for months, the ebb and flow of the events that had transpired over that time that would both draw the two men closer than mercilessly tear them apart. Watching the older man cautiously approach the bed, Owen found himself worrying just what would happen to Jack if something happened to Ianto. They all knew Jack had dark moods and apparently a past that could make him as monstrous as the things they've seen come through the rift. He remembered the look in the Captain's face when Ianto had called him a monster that terrible night, the younger man saying to wound, to make the older man feel as bad as he was feeling, but what Ianto didn't know was hours later Owen had found Jack attempting to tear the conversion unit apart with his bare hands, his screams of frustration and pain echoing through the lower levels. It took a high-powered sedative to finally get the older man under some semblance of control, to which he had collapsed into Owen's arm, still screaming at the images that played through his hazed mind. That night had been one of the worst nights of Owen's life, as he had one sedated teammate laying in the medical bay, Tosh and Gwen keeping watch over Ianto, while he watched over Jack in the basement, working to dismantle the abomination while the older man was in a drug-induced slumber.

Owen watched as Jack stopped next to Ianto, then cautiously reached a hand up, placing it gently on the unconscious man's head, "Ianto…" was a whispered breath that barely disturbed the air in the room as the hurting man leaned over, placing a tender kiss on the hurt man's forehead.

A quiet throat clearing drew the two members of the Torchwood team's attention to the door, Dr. Manion was standing there, a file folder in is hand, "I have the results of Mr. Jones's scans"

Closing his eye's a moment, sending a prayer to a God he had never believed in, Jack reluctantly moved toward the door, Owen silently following. Owen watched as Dr. Manion placed the file on the nurses station then looked back at the two Torchwood agents. "Mr. Jones has a severe concussion, and there appears to be a small piece of his skull that has broken off from his heads impact against a hard surface, and even though the bleeding has stopped the clot is extremely large, we feel that it is best to go in, remove the clot and bone piece to prevent it from moving and causing additional problems." The doctor watched the two men before him absorbing the information, the older paling slightly at the thought of the surgery.

"Do you believe you can successfully remove the bone and clot without further complications?" Owen asked. Katie had died during brain surgery, though it had been an alien lifeform and not an injury, this whole scenario was bring back bad memories for the Torchwood Medic.

Dr. Manion nodded as he again glanced at the report in the folder before handing it to Owen. "What about the possible paralysis?" Jack asked quietly, his mind still trying to process that they were discussing Ianto having to have brain surgery.

"I still believe once the swelling goes down, he should be able to regain full use of his extremities, and once he wakes up we'll be able to assess if there is any other damage." Dr. Manion watched as nearly all the color drained from Harkness's face, he took a step back and leaned heavily against the wall, Owen stepping closer.

"Jack?"

Leaning over the older man placed his hands on his knees, taking a deep breath, a hollow chuckle escaping as an unbelieving expression met Owen's worried one, "I…I was so worried about whether Ianto would be paralyzed that it never occurred to me that…" It was then it hit Harper what Jack was just realizing, there was a chance of brain damage, that the Ianto they know may not be the Ianto that wakes up (if he wakes up), Owen hated himself for thinking that.

"Jack, we don't know yet, we need to take one thing at a time, and right now the surgery needs to take place. Once the clot is gone that will help relieve pressure, we'll worry about the rest afterward. Hey…" Owen grabbed Jack's arm, getting the older man to look at him, "He's our tea-boy…he'll be okay, alright? We'll take care of him, but first things first." Dr. Harper turned back toward Dr. Manion, "When do you want to do the surgery?"

"Sooner rather than later for the best possible outcome." The Neurologist stated.

Glancing at Jack, Owen nodded, "Okay, I have authority to sign any papers needed to begin, let's get this done. I know I can't assist, but is it possible that I be allowed in the operating theater?" A part of Owen needed to be in there, he hadn't been allowed in with Katie, not that would have changed anything and he could have ended up dead along with the rest of the surgical team that had been killed by the alien in his fiancées brain, but he thinks it would help Jack, hell in truth it would help him also, to know Ianto wasn't alone during the procedure.

"I'll see what I can arrange." Dr. Manion said, "I'll go and get the paperwork started and be back in a few minutes, the surgery may take a couple hours." The doctor nodded toward Jack.

Owen understanding the look from his fellow doctor, nodding before turning back toward his boss and friend, "Jack, why don't you go sit with Ianto until we get the paperwork out of the way, let him know what's going on." Harper knew that Ianto probably couldn't hear anything in his unconscious state, but he needed to give Jack something to do, he'd never seen the older man look so lost before, it was unnerving.

Jack hadn't seemed to have been listening to the continued conversation between the two doctors for the last couple minutes, his mind was focused on the still man in the next room. "What?" Harkness looked at Owen before realizing the Dr. Manion had left.

"They're getting the paperwork together, I'll sign-off on it. Ianto will be going into surgery within the hour. We should call Tosh, maybe Gwen and you need to go in there with Ianto." Owen knew any surgery included some risk and hated the idea that sending Jack back in that room could be the last time the older man saw the younger one.

"Will you be in there with him?" Jack looked pleadingly, "I need…he needs someone with him."

Owen nodded, "They are trying to arrange it now, I can't assist, but I may be able to observe. Now you go in there with him, I'll call Tosh and have her call Gwen. Jack…" Harper waiting for his boss to look at him, "He'll be okay, he's a tough…he's survived so much already, he'll get through this too."

Jack looked deep into Owen's eyes as the man spoke, looking for any doubt, any reservations that this wouldn't turn out okay. What he saw helped to loosen some of the vice-like grip that had been around his chest since Ianto had fallen into his arms when he'd opened that door. Owen believed Ianto would be okay, would pull through this and that they would deal with what came afterward as they had everything else, as a team, a family. Without another word Jack straightened and walked back into Ianto's room, Owen watched the door close then pulled out his phone feeling this day was never gonna end.

A short time later Owen walked back into Ianto's room, he'd just finished up his phone call with Tosh, who was making her way toward the hospital once she left a message for Gwen. Owen had also suggested calling Martha at UNIT in case a rift alert happened and Torchwood was unable to respond. It didn't happen often but occasionally UNIT was used if unusual activity presented. Dr. Manion's nurse had just left with the signed forms to allow the operation to proceed. As the door closed behind him Owen took a moment to take in the scene, not as a doctor, but as a friend. A knot twisted in his stomach as watched Jack sitting next to Ianto gently running his fingers through the younger man's hair, his other hand resting in the center of the unconscious man's chest. Even his seemingly hardened heart broke as he recalled sitting with Katie, nearly identical posture and motions before she was finally lead to the operation theater. Clearing his throat quietly, to stop the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him, Owen stepped up next to Jack, laying his hand on Ianto's covered leg. "Tosh is on her way, we called Martha to help watch the rift, and Tosh left a message for Gwen. Papers are signed, they'll be here to get him in a few minutes."

"Will you?" Jack asked, his eye's not leaving Ianto's pale features.

"It's been arranged for me to observe." Harper replied softly. Jack nodded. Owen took a breath, knowing any other time the question he was about to ask would be met with a sarcastic remark full of innuendos or a hard glare, "You're in love with him aren't you?"

A slow breath escaped the older man as he sat back in the chair, his hand now gripping the younger man's tightly, "I don't do love." A shadow of Jack's normal tone was undermined by the slight tremor in his voice.

"Bullshit." Owen replied, Jack's head turning to face the normally caustic man. "Don't give me that look Jack Harkness, I may seem heartless and like I don't give a shit about those around me, but we both know it's a mask, the same mask we all wear to try and protect ourselves."

"Owen…" Jack started before the medic continued.

"I'm not blind Jack, none of us are. We see the looks, the touches. We watched how you brought him back from the edge after Lisa, even after the numerous times you threatened to shoot him that night, you were the one to start pulling him back together. Then that damn camping trip…" a humorless chuckle escaped the Londoner, "He loves you Jack, he's just as scared as you are. You've seen what he's willing to do for someone he loves, he doesn't do it half-way. You're going to have to face what this is because he's gonna need us, he's gonna need you. So I'll ask again, because this is something that needs to be admitted before he leaves this room, for you to face, do you love him?"

Owen watched as Harkness rubbed a hand over his face, leaning forward to lay his hand against Ianto's pale cheek, the older man's voice barely a whisper, "Yes, I love him." Jack stood just as the door opened admitting the orderlies, leaning over he placed a gentle kiss to nearly translucent lips.

TWTWTWTWTW

Owen was allowed to observe the operation with the clear understanding that if Dr. Manion told him to leave the room for any reason, the Torchwood doctor would go. Harper understood that stipulation, it wasn't common practice for someone who knew the patient to be allowed to observe a procedure. Jack had followed them all the way to the theater doors then stopped as Ianto was pushed through, "Owen…" Jack's eyes pleaded with the medic 'I can't lose him' played clearly across the older man's face. Owen placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, giving it a gently squeeze before nodding and following the rest of the surgical team into the room beyond. Harkness stood there a moment, his hand resting against the faux stained wood, his eye's closed as if trying to burn the memory into his mind.

A soft touch on his arm brought his tired eyes to the small woman beside him, "Tosh" he whispered as he felt her pull him into a hug, "He'll be okay, you'll see" She replied softly before taking Jack's hand and leading him to the waiting area down the hall.

TWTWTWTWTW

Dr. Owen Harper was a fidgeter, his hands were always in motion, fidgeting with pens, a surgical instrument, a hand-held gaming device, and when those options weren't available he unconsciously rung his hands, twisting his fingers, popping his knuckles, picking at his nailbeds. But standing near the doors, watching the delicate procedure of someone's skull being operated on he felt his arms held tight to his chest, his hands tucked under those arms, his body ridged and still, his eye's taking in every movement, his ears taking in every comment. Reading the textbooks, watching the videos, even observing from the distance of the observation rooms in Med-school was nothing like standing in the room as this type of operation happened. The smell of the antiseptic, of blood, of adrenaline from those holding the life of the person on the table in their hands; it was an intoxicating high and nauseating all at the same time. Every move was measured, not wasted, every comment the same…no needless chatter. So when a mumbled curse and an increase in activity followed Owen felt the world shift under his feet. A monitor started to shriek as several people moved at once, the Medic's view of his teammate was blocked, shouts of decreased respirations and blood pressure echoed off the walls as Dr. Manion's voice was heard. Before Owen Harper could fully process what was unfolding he was pushed through the doors, out of the operating room. It was then his mind caught up with what was happening, his protective instincts took over as he tried to push back into the room, "IANTO!"

TWTWTWTWTWTW

"Ianto?"

The young man was standing on a deserted beach, the cool air of the sea blowing through his short hair. At the voice he turned and his breath caught in his throat, walking toward him was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, the person he had wanted to spend his life with, that he'd nearly died trying desperately to save, gorgeous chocolate eye's met his blue ones.

"Lisa?"

Her smile lit-up the beach as if the sun had broken through the gray clouds, he felt warmth envelope him as she touched his arm, he immediately wrapped his around her, pulling her close, his nose taking in the scent that was uniquely hers, "God Lisa…" He wept.

Her hand softly carded through his hair, "Shhh, its okay…everything's going to be okay." It felt like hours that they stood holding one another.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Ianto repeated over and over, moving his head back, looking into the eyes of the first person he had truly loved, had giving his whole heart to, he then placed his forehead against hers as he felt her hands move to the sides of his face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for my love," She kissed him tenderly, "You saved me from that awful place, you never stopped trying, you never stopped loving me." Lisa continued softly. "Come, let's go sit." Taking his hand the young woman lead him toward a small, two-person tent set against the windblown cliff, a blanket was anchored in the front with several pieces of driftwood that lined the shore.

Ianto's heart skipped a beat as he recognized this place, it was the last trip they had taken before that terrible day, the day his world began to fall apart only to completely shatter months later in the depths of the Hub. Sitting down Lisa reached inside the tent, pulling out the large coffee thermos Ianto remembered having prepared that morning. Lisa had loved his coffee almost as much as Jack…Ianto's breathe caught, "Jack…" He whispered, looking down the beach then back at Lisa, who was now holding a cup toward him.

"He saved you, and I love him for that." Lisa smiled patting the blanket beside her as the young man sat.

"He…They killed you…I tried, but…" a pained sob escaped the hurting man beside her as she pulled him into another embrace.

"It wasn't me Ianto. That thing had locked me away inside my mind, I could still hear you when you came to me, and for a time it was me responding, but as my body grew stronger it began taking over more of my mind. Those last days, it was using my memories against you. I cried out desperately as I watched it manipulate the love you had for me, I screamed when it…" This time Lisa shuttered, "I thought it killed you when it threw you across the room. I tried to fight it more, but I was so weak by then and it had taken over everything. My soul was released when they killed it."

"You suffered because of me, I'm sorry." Ianto stood again, walking to the water's edge.

Feeling arms encircle him, he leaned into the touch, "You gave me a little more time with you, you saved me from that burning hell of the Tower. I knew you loved me, but you showed me just how much…I always knew you were a perfectionist, and you loved me as perfectly as anyone could." Lisa had moved to stand in front of the man she still loved, their eyes locking. "It's time for you to move on Ianto, I want you to be happy, remember our happy times, like this," She moved her hand around the beach a break in the clouds allowed the sun to shine on them, a glint on her hand drawing their attention, "This was the day you asked me to marry you and I would have, I would have loved you forever, I will love you forever, but please sweetheart, you have so much love inside you, you need to share it. It's okay."

Silent tears fell from Ianto's blue eyes as he took her hand and brought it to his lips, "I don't…"

"Yes you can…He saved you after you saved me, he needs you as much as you need him, he's just as scared as you are." Lisa's hands were again on the side of his face.

"How can I? I'm just the 'tea-boy', Owen already thinks I'm just a 'part-time shag'." Ianto broke away from Lisa and moved closer to the water, it lapping at his hiking boots.

"Owen's an ass, but he cares, he just doesn't show it. See…" Lisa motioned off to the right, the beach scene changed to a more sterile image, Ianto knew it was a hospital corridor.

He could hear Owen's voice, "IANTO! NO LET ME BACK IN THERE!" the doctor was fighting against two larger men, it looked like he was in scrubs.

"Lisa, what's?" Ianto looked at the girl beside him, then back to Owen who seemed to sag a little as a blearing noise was heard through closed doors.

"You were hurt Ianto, you're in the operating room, they are trying to save you. Owen was in there with you until…" She looked at him as his shocked eye's met hers.

"Until?" Ianto asked. He looked around again, the beach, the tent, the coffee, Lisa, it was the last beautiful, perfect memory he'd had of being truly happy and in love. "Lisa, what's happening? Why am I here?"

Again her hand cupped his cheek, "You're dying Ianto…right now they are working to bring you back and it is up to you to decide if you want to go back." Stepping back from her touch the Welshman shook his head, running his hands through his hair.

"How?" He didn't remember getting hurt, what had happened that he was now in a hospital operating room with Owen trying to get to him, and where was Jack?

"Where's Jack…if Owen's here…Oh God…he's not?" Ianto took ahold of Lisa's arms, "Please Lisa, where is Jack?"

The scene behind them changed as another set of doors slammed open, Ianto turned and watched as Jack entered the corridor and stopped. His eye's meeting Owen's as the doctor stopped struggling and moved toward the leader of Torchwood Cardiff. "Owen?" Jack whispered out, his voice so different from the figure his was striking.

"I don't know, but Jack…" Owen stopped in front of the great-coated figure, Tosh still standing in the doorway behind.

Ianto watched as a million emotions crossed Jack's handsome face, his head moving slightly back and forth. "Owen…no!" The Captain's broken voice now matched his devastated eyes, in that moment another doctor stepped through the doors to the right, all three Torchwood agents looked up, this new doctor's expression unreadable as the image faded back to the beach.

"It's time for you to choose Ianto." Lisa laced her fingers through Ianto's as he dropped to his knees.

"What do I do?" He looked up at her, that smile he loved so much looking down at him.

"I will always be here, in your heart. I will always love you and you me, but it's time to give that love to another. If you love him, you need to go back to him." She leaned down and kissed his forehead as he closed his eyes, her scent mingled with the sea air surrounded him as he slipped back into a void of darkness.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Six hours had passed since Dr. Manion had exited the operating room, five and a half hours since a silent vigil had begun that found Captain Jack Harkness sitting in a darkened room, the only illumination were the filtered wall lights just above the bed holding the impossibly still form of one Ianto Jones. The only sounds were the faint beeping of heart monitor, the occasional hiss of a blood pressure cuff being automatically activated, and the sickeningly loud whoosh as a machine artificially moved air through stilled lungs. Dr. Manion had tried to explain what had happened, the odds of Ianto coming out of the coma his body had slipped into at the conclusion of surgery.

Jack never put much stock in odds, he was a fixed point in space and time, what were the odds of that happening? Jack hadn't said a word since he'd entered the young man's room. Owen and Tosh had stayed for a while before the heartbroken medic lead a trembling computer tech back to the Hub. There was nothing left to do but wait, wait to see if Ianto had any fight left in him, wait to see if he'd slip away from them in the silence of that room. Another victim of the Torchwood curse that plagued everyone but Jack, who was forever left to pick up the pieces of the shattered lives of those left behind. Owen wondered who would pick up the pieces of Jack Harkness, would there be any pieces left?

The swelling was decreasing, the clot and small bone fragment (which Jack had in a small glass tube in his pocket) had been successfully removed, but a seizure had occurred near the end of the procedure and Ianto's heart had stopped. Now Jack just stared, afraid to touch the young man before him, the closest he'd come was placing his great-coat over the still man. Ianto had looked so cold and fragile when the Captain had finally been allowed in and all the older man could do was take his coat off and place it on Ianto. A melancholy smile crossed his face as he had straightened the garment, "Love the coat" echoed through his mind in the voice Jack loved so much. After that the older man sat in the nearby chair and hadn't moved.

Captain Jack Harkness hardly ever slept, he had found that a side effect of his immortality, but the last 48 hours had worn on his body and soul. His head would drop occasionally before jerking back up, his eye's always focusing on the pale features of the man he now admitted he loved. This went on for nearly thirty minutes before Jack's head had finally settled awkwardly on his hand, the pull of an emotionally exhausted sleep finally winning over his need to keep watching the artificial rise and fall of Ianto's chest.

Jack found himself standing in the depths of the Hub, the lower levels that they rarely went, especially since the horrific night. The room was empty, the abomination of machinery had been gone for months now, but memories were as clear as the night they happened. So much had been discovered that night, so much nearly lost. Harkness felt his breath hitch at those memories; the memories of the number of times he had place his gun at Ianto's head, the defiant acceptance the young man wore as he willing knelt in front of Jack his hand on his head ready to take the bullet he was so sure was coming. Jack's heart nearly froze seeing the resignation on Ianto's face that night, ready to die for the person he loved the most. The pleading in his voice as he'd asked the older man if he'd ever loved like that. Jack's world had faded to a pin-prick when he watched Ianto being thrown across the room, landing face down in the water at the tower's base. He remembered pulling his lifeless body to him, desperately praying the kiss he gave him would revive him, the thrill when it did only for a short time later to again be pointing a gun at the young man's face another threat of execution spilling from his lips. Jack closed his eyes as the final, devastating scene played out, Ianto collapsed on the floor next to the mutilated body of a once beautiful woman.

"He loves you as much as he loved me." A quiet female voice broke the silence.

Jack spun around, his hand automatically going for his gun, only to find the holster empty. The woman before him was stunning, her beautiful dark skin accented by eyes nearly as dark as the magical coffee Ianto was known for. "Lisa?"

A small smile played across the young woman's features, he could clearly see why Ianto had fallen for her. "Captain Jack Harkness," She stepped forward, Jack holding his ground not sure exactly what was happening, he last remembered sitting in Ianto's hospital room. "You were a rumor in the Tower, almost as much as the Doctor." She smiled again, looking around the room. "He tried so hard," she looked up at the Captain, "I knew he loved me, he'd asked me marry him just days before, did you know that?" Jack hadn't known that detail. "I never realized just how deep his love went until he nearly died dragging me out of that Tower. Between those things and the soldiers, the fires…" Her voice cracked as a tear slipped free.

Jack fought the impulse to wipe it from her face as he still tried to make sense of what was playing before him. "What's going on? Why are you here?"

"I want him to live, to love again. He's fighting so hard, but he's so tired. He loves you but he's scared." Lisa stepped forward again, her hand gently touching Jack's arm, he could feel her warmth.

In that moment something broke in Jack, he felt a sob rise in his throat, a shaky breath escaped as he looked into those dark-depths, "I can't lose him…what…what do I do? How can I…" he allowed the smaller woman to pull him into an embrace.

"Tell him you love him, he hasn't felt that in so long. He's afraid to feel it again, just like you." Lisa stepped back, "You are so much alike, so guarded with your hearts, both needing real love."

Harkness ran his hand over his face, "I can't die…how can I give him what he needs if I know he'll die one day and I'll go on. I don't know if I will be able to live with losing that, I can't bear the thought of losing it now and it's only just beginning."

"He only wants what you can give. I was the first person he gave everything to. He has so much love that he wants to share, but so much has happened and he's afraid. Jack, he's a person who needs love to function, to survive, that is his gift; his unconditional, unwavering love to those who can get past that protective shell he stays in. His heart is who he is, he guarded it for so many years, then when he gave it to me it was so cruelly ripped away. He wants to give it to you, please let him or he might not survive this." Lisa moved and stood where the conversion table had been, she turned back toward the man who had helped free her soul. "You saved me Captain Jack Harkness, now please save the man I love."

The world faded to black as Jack started awake, a hint of sun filtering through blinds of the room. The older man's eyes immediately sought out the face of the man in the bed, jumping to his feet when he finally saw a hint of brilliant blue looking back at him.

 _A/N: Epilogue to come_


	2. Chapter 2

A Little While Longer  
By: Montez

 _Disclaimer: Don't own, can only dream of._

Chapter 2: Epilogue

 _Six-months later:_

"Jack, you can't keep me wrapped in a bubble. I'm a member of this team and I have every right to go in the field as anyone here." Ianto stood in the hub, his hands on his hips, his voice hard.

For the last six-months the members of Torchwood Cardiff had helped their youngest member regain his health and strength after nearly losing him to a head injury. For the first couple months physical therapy was the main focus, the muscle weakness that came from the injury had finally given way to the young man nearly back to full strength. They had been very lucky there had only been physical repercussions from the incident, the only other issue was that Ianto had no memory of the day of the attack, though both Owen and Jack would forever have the images burned into their minds. They had relayed everything to the younger man once he was well enough even providing his medical records which Owen helped him understand, they knew Ianto would want to know everything that had happened.

Tosh, Owen, and Gwen had also watched how the relationship between the two men blossomed, Jack's patience with Ianto's recovery, Ianto's patience with Jack's, and Owen's, hovering. The day Ianto woken up the team had walked in and found Jack whispering assurances to the younger man, who had to wait two additional days for the breathing machine to be removed completely. After that the two men had many long talks about what they wanted, needed from the newly forming relationship.

However for the last week tension had been running high as Ianto had begun voicing his want to be included in the field work again. Jack had all but ignored the requests, much as you would a child begging for a new toy. That's what had led to this moment, the Hub was silent as the two men faced off on the walkway in front of Jack's office.

"Just give it more time." Jack said, standing with his arms across his chest.

"How much more time do you think I need? I've been given a clean bill of health more than two months ago, both from the neurosurgeon and Owen." Ianto glanced down at the doctor who was watching the exchange from the lower level. "I'm not made of glass, you can't keep me inside this building forever!"

Jack visibly flinched at the being made of glass comment, that's exactly what he felt Ianto was made of compared to him. Jack still had the small piece of Ianto's skull that had been removed tucked away in the box that held the items he had carried with him throughout his long life. Some may say it's morbid, but to the Captain it was a reminder of just how fragile the man he loved was, how fragile life was.

Owen knew he was treading on thin ice when he made his way up the stairs toward the two men. He found himself worrying about his young teammate, but at the same time agreeing with him. Ianto needed to be allowed back in the field, to prove to others, but more importantly himself that he was still able to perform his duties as a Torchwood field agent. Owen had the same fear as Jack, maybe not completely the same as their relationships were quite different, but he feared losing the 'tea-boy' that had grown to be more of a brother to him in the last months, yet he also understood his 'brother'.

"Jack, I think it's time for him to go back into the field." Jack rounded on Owen, the doctor almost stepping back at the look the older man threw at him.

"Owen, you know what they said, what you even said…we can't risk it, I won't…" Jack's comments were stopped by Ianto's angry tone.

"You won't what Jack, risk my life while you have no problem risking theirs or yours? I risk my life everyday leaving my flat. I know what they said about another head injury, I was there remember, but I can't live in a bubble, I can't walk around fearing that I might trip on a step, or fall out of my chair, or someone might take a swing at me." Ianto's voice softened slightly as he stepped toward Jack, "I can't live like that. I came to terms with dying the day I fully understood what Torchwood was, I don't want to, but I can't live in fear of it. I need to be able to do my job or what use am I?"

Jack reached a hand up, cupping the younger man's cheek, "you're of use to me, I can't…"

Ianto placed his hand over Jack's, not paying to attention that the others were watching this intimate exchange. It was something they had all grown use to and there was no embarrassment over it anymore, "You will one day, you know that, I know that, we've talked about it. I don't plan on it being anytime soon, but you have to let me live also." Their foreheads met a moment before a soft kiss was exchanged.

Owen quietly cleared his throat, reminding them of their audience who were all now waiting to see if the words exchanged would translate into Ianto's return to the field. The two men parted as Jack looked between Owen and Ianto. "Okay," Jack could visibly see relief wash over his partner. "BUT!" a small grown escaped the archivist next to him, "I want you checked out after every run," Jack could see the argument building his the younger man, "Please, just give me this at least for a while." Ianto gave a slight nod, "Owen?" Jack turned looking at the doctor.

"I agree, until you get used to it again." Owen held up his hand at Ianto, who he knew was hoping the medic would tell Jack it wasn't necessary. "You gave us all quite a scare mate, give us this for a while okay? Remember I have the ability to ground this whole thing." The Londoner smirked at his young friend at the reminder that Owen had the ability to even override Jack's decisions if it involved anything medical.

Ianto looked at the rest of the team, the girls having stayed quiet, but he knew they had been worried too, but also knew the young man needed this. "Fine." Ianto responded, half-despondent like a child being scolded and half-amused, the small smile giving the relief away, "Coffee?" The tension was broken with that one word as the activity resumed inside the Hub.

Three days later the world inside Torchwood Three screeched to a terrifying halt as the rift had decided to ramp up after days of inactivity. "Ianto, Gwen, Owen, with me Tosh send us the coordinates as soon as you have a fix, see if you can figure out what we are dealing with." When they reached the deserted warehouse district, (always warehouse Ianto thought) they split into two teams; Gwen and Owen when toward the back of the building while Jack kept Ianto with him.

"Jack I'm getting three readings, they're not weevils, I can't…" Tosh's transmission was interrupted as Owen cursed through the comms.

"Bloody Blowfish!"

"Try to get close enough for the stun guns, but don't take any chances." Jack replied through the Bluetooth. They were moving slowly through the warehouse which wasn't empty as most they'd entered were. This one was filled with machinery, with several places in the shadows to hide. The older man looked toward Ianto, motioning for him to start search his side of the large aisle, they could hear Owen and Gwen making their way toward the center of the building, "Be careful" He mouthed at Ianto before he allowed the younger man to leave his sight. They had a job to focus on and he had to put his worry about his partner aside.

"Jack they seem to be hiding in an area to your left, they seem to be staying together." Tosh relayed.

"What are they waiting for? Normally they challenge us rather than hide" Gwen's voice came across the link. Tosh's comment didn't set well with Jack, this wasn't normal Blowfish behavior, they were usually more flamboyant, more confrontational, what were they waiting for?

Within a few minutes the Torchwood team came into view of one another, each with their gun at the ready, not knowing what to expect from the unusual behavior of their quarry. An eerie giggle echoed throughout the building, "Looky who'd decide to come play, the Torchwood team of misfits." One of the Blowfish stepped from the shadow, a maniacal grin on its aquatic face. The other two emerged a short distance away from the first, no weapons were yet visible but the four team members were on high alert.

"Look, just come peacefully and we'll get you resettled. It will be easier on all of us." Jack stepped forward, Ianto on his right, Gwen and Owen on his left.

"Oh but what would be the fun in that." The front one challenged as the three Blowfish rushed toward the team, causing everyone to scramble before taking off after the retreating aliens, who were now running back down different aisles of machinery.

"Damn it!" Jack shouted as he took off, quickly losing sight of his team.

"Can we just shoot them now!" Owen's raised voice yelled through the comm's as he and Gwen gave chase.

"Yes, but to incapacitate, not to kill." Jack replied. "Tosh can you tell where they're headed?"

The loud report of a handgun was heard to Jack's right, "Owen, Gwen?"

"Try running with a blown kneecap!" Gwen's voice could be heard over the link.

"Got ours, headed toward you Jack. Ianto where are you?" Owen's voice sounded anguish as they all realized that Ianto's comms had been quiet since the chase began.

"The alleyway, just outside." They could hear the harsh breathing of their youngest, this was his first time back in the field and even though he was in good physical shape, this much running coming back from an injury could still wear him out.

"I'm on my way kid, don't take any…" Owen was responding as another gunshot echoed through the warehouse.

"Mines down," Jack interrupted, "Ianto where are you!" they could all hear the slight panic taking over their leaders voice.

"Jack they appear to be two hundred meters from the warehouse, moving north" Tosh responded as the rest of the team exited the building, heading toward the trackers coordinates.

"Ianto what's going on? Where are you?" Jack called again.

"Damn it," An unusual curse from the young man came across the comms, "I've lost him, Jack I'm sorry…" Heavy breathing could be heard between Ianto's words, a hint of disappointment could also be heard in his voice.

"It's okay, Tosh can still track it, stay where you are we are headed toward you." Jack was relieved in a way that the alien got away, the thought of Ianto having a confrontation his first time back out had nearly made Jack sick.

They were nearing the alleyway that Ianto had reported from when Tosh's panicked voice shot adrenaline through the team, "Ianto, I've a spike in your area!"

"Jack!" Ianto's voice called out before static filled the line, which was never supposed to happen. The echo of gunshots filled the alleyway as they rounded the corner, shadows were hiding any movement as the sound died away and an eerie stillness settled around them.

"IANTO!" Jack and Owen yelled at the same time, each person with their gun at the ready, "IANTO, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Jack yelled again, moving cautiously, but quickly down the alley.

"Tosh you got him?" Owen asked, his voice faltering as this alley was bringing back bad memories of the night of the weevil attack.

"His comms are offline Owen." The medic could hear the panic in Tosh's voice.

Movement about twenty meters down the alley drew their attention as a figure stumbled out from between two rubbish bins. It took a minute before the faint light that filtered between the buildings allowed them to see the suited figure of their teammate. It was another stumbled step and the figure dropping to their knees that had Jack running full speed toward him, "IANTO! Hey, hey, hey…I got you!" the older man slide down in front of the young just as he pitched forward, "OWEN!" Jack yelled as he looked down at the half-open eyes of his partner. "Ianto, look at me, what happened?" the Captain was cradling the injured man to him as Owen dropped across from him.

"Behind…bin," Ianto whispered out, his voice quiet, "Knocked my comms out." Gwen had went to check and found the body of the third Blowfish. "Sorry…"

Owen was looking over the young man when he noticed the blood on the side of his head, "Shit, Tosh get us an ambulance at this location. Ianto, look at me mate, hey." Owen turned the younger man's face toward him, shining the penlight in his eye's causing a moan of pain to escape the injured man. "Sorry."

Jack was running his hand through Ianto's hair as he look at Owen, "Owen?"

"Head wound, don't know what he was hit with." The doctor replied.

"Wood" Ianto whispered out, "tried to duck, but surprised me," the young man curled in slightly, burying his head in Jack's chest, "Head hurts."

"It's gonna be okay, got help coming, we'll have you pestering us for our paperwork in no time." Owen said softly as he motioned for Gwen to go toward the end of the alley to direct the ambulance toward them.

"Jack, sorry," Ianto whispered out as the older man watched his eye's flutter, each blink becoming hard to reopen.

"It's okay, just a scratch. But I'm not letting you into anymore alleyways, is that clear?" A watery smile looked down at the man he loved cradled to him.

"Hate alleys." Ianto whispered, his eye's slipping shut just as the sirens echoed off the walls.

Too reminiscent of six-month prior, Jack was again pacing the hallway outside the Trauma room, Owen had been allowed inside and Dr. Manion had been paged in as soon as Ianto was loaded in the ambulance. Tosh and Gwen had taken care of the Blowfish though Jack's mind hadn't even registered the need. His hands were trembling, remembering having to hold the young man he loved unconscious in his arms again. What was he going to do? How was he ever going to let him back in the field again? This can't happen again, Jack's sanity couldn't do this again.

"Jack…" Owen's quiet voice drew the older man from his thought. "He's awake, they're going to take him up for a scan soon just to make sure, but it looks like a moderate concussion. If it checks out we can take him home."

Harkness released a breath he didn't realize he was holding, "Really?"

A small smile and a nod from Owen was all Jack needed before he followed the younger man into the room. Images of an unconscious Ianto flashed through Jack's mind as he stepped into the room, but this time pain-filled blue eye's met his. "Hey, how you doing?" the older man took Ianto's hand into his, relief flooded him when a strong squeeze responded.

"Head's a bit muddled, but okay." Ianto responded as Jack reached to gently run his hand through the short, blood-matted hair.

"You need a shower." Jack said softly, getting a small smile from his injured partner.

"Might need some help with that." Ianto replied, his eye's blinking slowly as the pain medication he'd been given was starting to work.

"Not a problem," the older man responded with a smirk as Owen reached over and touched Jack's shoulder.

"They're going to take him for the scan, we can walk up with him, then they'll bring him back down here until we get the result." The doctor motioned behind him at the orderlies.

"Ianto, you're going for the scan. Once you're done we'll get you home okay?" Harkness leaned over placing a gentle kiss on the injured man's forehead.

"Sounds good." His eye's slipping shut as the orderlies moved in.

"Pain meds are making him sleep." Owen added as Jack reluctantly moved back. "Once we get him back I'll monitor him tonight."

A few minutes later as they leaned against the wall outside the CT room Jack ran a hand over his tired face. "What am I going to do?"

Owen looked at his boss, his friend, "About?" the medic knew what it was, but needed Jack to verbalize it. Owen had worked too hard with both men, getting them to talk about what they were feeling instead of retreating into the shells they all tried to shield themselves with.

"His first time back out and he's hurt again. I can't keep seeing him hurt. He's going to fight me on this again, how can I get him to understand what this is doing to me? Seeing him hurt, this choking fear of losing him?" It had taken some work but Jack had finally realized that talking to Owen and to Ianto about what he felt really did help and neither men saw it as a weakness, if anything it had strengthened the bond among them.

"You do realize you are feeling exactly what he feels every time you 'die'?" Owen respond quietly.

Jack's head snapped up, "What?"

"Every time you 'die', what you're going through is exactly what he goes through. That fear of losing you, even though we know you come back, there's always that fear that you might not." Owen's haunted eye's looked at the immortals. "He want to wrap you in a bubble as much as you do him, but he accepts that he can't and he lives with that. Now grant it he's not immortal, but this is what we do and we have to accept that risk. Like he pointed out it's a risk every time he steps out the door, we live with it and move on."

"When did you become the voice of reason?" Jack smiled up at the medic.

"Someone's gotta be the grown-up in this outfit." Owen smiled back as the door to the scan room opened and Ianto was wheeled out, Dr. Manion close behind.

"Looks like he got very lucky," Dr. Manion started as the men followed Ianto back to the room they were going to keep the injured man in for a few more hours. "Moderate concussion, I don't see any swelling or bleeding. He's going to have a major headache for a while, but I don't see any long-term issues. I want to observe him a few more hours then we'll release him. I'm sure someone will be able to stay with him?" They had stopped outside the private room set aside.

"Not going to be a problem." Jack responded, "Thank you for everything." The older man shook the physician's hand before following Ianto into the room.

"Dr. Harper?"

Owen turned at the worried tone from the neurologist beside him, "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"I worry for all of my patients, but Mr. Jones has had two head injuries in the last six months, the first nearly killed him. He was very lucky this time. I know you all are with the government and I know with that comes secrets and risks, but as a doctor I don't have to tell you the risk additional injuries of this type pose." Dr. Manion stopped, not knowing what else to say.

Owen rubbed his hand over his face, "I know, I will have a talk with him once he's recovered from this, but the nature of our work is…complicated. I want him safe as well, we just have to hope for the best and try to prepare for the worst." The two men shook hands before parting, Dr. Manion heading down the hall to finish the paperwork that would release Ianto Jones in a few hours, and Dr. Harper slipping into the room containing his recovering friend, again finding Jack in the chair next to Ianto's bed, his hand gently carding through the younger man's hair.

This job was going to be the death of them all in the end, Owen just hoped they could hold out a little longer. They were a unit, a team, a family and that was what they were fighting for, each other. Another proverbial bullet was dodged today, but how many more times were they going to be this lucky, how long until one of them didn't come back from an injury. Shaking his head slightly he focused on the two men before him, thinking of the two women back at the Hub waiting on their return and realized he couldn't focus on the 'might happen' and needed to focus on the 'what we've got' and hoped it was enough to hold them together, to keep them safe, just a little while longer.


End file.
